


Un ángel caído del cielo

by Ellexlight24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor humano, Charlie ángel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Charlie se ha acercado demasiado a la tierra, esto hace que accidentalmente caiga al mundo humano. Su gran amor por los humanos y su curiosidad por sus acciones pecadoras la harán conocer un mundo que jamás creyó observar, de la mano de un curioso acompañante.Trabajo inspirado en el bello arte de @Noi_Mirage quien ha hecho hermosas ilustraciones de Charlie ángel y de Lucifer cuando aún era un arcángel. Por favor, pasen a verla, sus artes son hermosos.Aqui les dejo el link de su cuenta Twitter https://twitter.com/Noi_Mirage/media
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Un curioso ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Usualmente se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato. En esta ocasión, hizo caer al ángel.

Lo último que Charlie recordaba era haber caído desde una nube. 

Intento frenar la caída con sus alas lo más que pudo, pero una extraña presión la aventó hacia el sueño sin poder explicarlo, terminando por caer en medio de un bosque en la tierra. 

Ella siempre estuvo muy interesada en el mundo humano, le gustaban demasiado aquellas particulares creaciones de su querido señor, todo redentor. Viéndolos desde alejados, pero bien escondidos lugares, Charlie siempre los observaba, maravillada de su vida en la tierra, interesada en conocer que era lo que hacían. Con una curiosidad insaciable, visitaba la biblioteca del cielo en busca de información sobre ellos, preguntaba a sus ángeles superiores en busca de historias y en determinadas ocasiones, llego incluso a interceder positivamente por ellos. Sabía que ese no era su deber, ella no era un ángel guardián, pero muchas veces trato de proteger desde la lejanía a varios humanos, fungiendo como una protectora para que no les pasara nada. Eso lo hizo en secreto por mucho tiempo hasta que cualquiera de los otros ángeles viniese a regañarla, explicándole que ese no era el deber que le había sido conferido. Viendose limitada, Charlie de vez en cuando suspiraba algo desanimada. No era que despreciara la tarea que le había sido otorgada por su señor, era algo maravilloso tener el deber de arrullar con sus cantos a los pequeños ángeles recién nacidos, por ello había sido dotada con una esplendorosa voz calmante de todos los males y ella amaba cantar con todo su ser. 

Sin embargo, Charlie quería poder interactuar más con los humanos. Quería verlos de cerca, hablar con ellos, ayudarlos a no caer al infierno. Desde siempre supo que muchos seres humanos no seguían las enseñanzas de su señor, incidiendo por el mal camino, cayendo en el pecado hasta finalmente llegar al infierno luego de su muerte. La pequeña y dulce ángel no quería que ellos tuvieran que llegar a eso, no entendía por qué ellos buscaban el pecado, porque despreciaban lo que su señor tanto amaba, por eso ella quería salvarlos.

Con esa esperanza en mente, siempre buscaba observarlos no importara que, escabulléndose entre las nubes, algunas cada vez más lejanas del cielo para poder verlos desde un lugar mucho más cercano. 

Pero, al parecer, en esa ocasión se acercó demasiado. 

Termino cayendo en picada, chocando con algunas ramas de arboles hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Podía haber sido peor, pero las frondosas copas del bosque pararon un poco su fuerte caída. Con un escueto quejido, levanto la cabeza preguntándose qué había pasado, su cabeza dolía un poco y estaba un poco desorientada. Iba a levantarse para ver donde se encontraba cuando sintió algo suave y salido debajo de ella. 

Ladeo la cabeza en gesto de extrañez, acercándose al ser debajo de ella hasta notar la respiración acompasada y los rasgos que nada tenían de animal o vegetal. Entonces, su mente se fue a la única respuesta posible. 

Era un ser humano. 

Se trataba de un ser humano. 

¡Era un ser humano y ella estaba encima de él! 

Charlie no podía creerlo. Estaba justo encima de un ser humano común y corriente. Casi parecía un sueño, aunque estaba en una situación nada alentadora para ella o él. Aun así, su mente no pudo con la euforia, estaba frente a un ser que siempre deseo conocer, la más preciada creación de su señor. Ver uno vivo y tan de cerca dejo al pequeño ángel absorta de curiosidad, casi sin recordar que había caído fuertemente contra este hasta dejarlo en el suelo, inconsciente y con ella sobre él. 

Eso parecía una especie de sueño, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, encontrarse con uno. 

¡Estaba eufórica!

Llena de emoción y expectativa. Teniendo una oportunidad tan única, solo podía repasar cada rasgo, detallar el bronceado color de su piel, lo castaño de sus cabellos, lo fino de su rostro, llegando a tocar un poco de él en ese deje de excitación.   
Lo que no espero es que un profundo quejido de dolor fuera emitido por el ser debajo de ella y que este abriera los ojos lentamente. 

Ambos parpadearon por un instante, viéndose por un largo rato hasta que Charlie soltó un grito de susto y se alejó de golpe del cuerpo del ser humano, casi golpeándose contra uno de los árboles del bosque. De inmediato se preguntó que podría hacer, jamás espero encontrarse de cara a cara con un ser humana y que este la mirara. Entro en completo pánico al verse descubierta, después de todo, ella no debería estar en la tierra en primer lugar. Le habían dicho mil veces que no se involucrara con seres humanos y eso era lo primero que hacía, ni siquiera el ser humano debería hacer sido capaz de verla ¡se había metido en un gran lio y no sabía que hacer! ¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Debería hacer alguna especie de llamado o pedir ayuda? ¿Pero a quién? ¿Y si la regañaban terriblemente y la degradaban a bajar al infierno por su imprudencia? Con cada nuevo pensamiento su cabeza se volvía un caos, incapaz de dejarla pensar con claridad y poniéndose aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba al punto de notarse en su faz. 

Mientras Charlie estaba en crisis mental sobre su situación actual, el joven frente a ella la veía como si de una alucinación se tratara. Parpadeo nuevamente, llegando a retirar sus lentes y frotar sus ojos, a ver si su visión estaba errada. Pero, no, lo que veía seguía ahí ¿Quizás había muerto y había llegado al cielo? Se preguntó. Más el terrible dolor que sintió en su pierna izquierda y su costado le advirtieron que estaba más que vivo, pero no coleando. No entendía que estaba pasando, pues si estaba con vida y no se había vuelto loco, estaba frente a uno de los hechos más inesperados que pudiera haberse imaginado: estar frente a la inusual figura que le había caído desde el cielo, y que, al parecer, se encontraba más que nerviosa ante su presencia. Al hombre le parecía irónico, se suponía que debía ser el que estuviera con un ataque de pánico ante la presencia de un ángel, no el ángel hacia él. 

Con un poco de cuidado, dado el dolor de su costado, se irguió hasta quedar sentado a fin de poder observarla mejor. Estaba toda de blanco, su piel era rosada y sus cabellos cortos de color dorado, su asustada mirada divirtió un poco al hombre pese a que se estaban en una situación extraña, aclarándose un poco la voz, decidió llamarla para decirle que no corría peligro. 

—Oh, no te asustes cariño, no pienso hacerte daño. 

Charlie pareció detener sus acelerados pensamientos al escucharlo, dirigiendo su atención hacia él. El hombre no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento, quizás para no asustarla. Ella se separó del árbol al que estaba aferrada para sentarse, aún muy alejada de él. Aun la reticencia de ella con él seguía pese a sus palabras y lo siguiente que hizo el hombre fue buscar que confiara un poco más en el a fin de que no le tuviera miedo. 

—Mi nombre es Alastor querida, es un verdadero placer conocerte —se presentó captando más la atención de la angelita que no sabía bien que hacer ahora. ¿No sería descortés no contestar la presentación? Pero también estaba el hecho que no debía involucrarse más con los humanos—. ¿Acaso los ángeles no pueden hablar en la tierra? —pregunto ahora Alastor, haciendo que Charlie lo viera preocupada, esta de inmediato negó efusivamente con su cabeza provocando que esté riera levemente—, entonces ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? —pregunto nuevamente, interesado. 

—Porque… no se supone que deba interactuar con humanos —respondió tímidamente. 

Muy sorprendido de que al final le hubiera contestado, Alastor casi se derrite de dulzura al escucharla ¡Pero que maravillosa voz de ángel! Ella sin duda debía formar parte del coro de los dioses, porque con sola escucharla hablar se sintió que entraba al paraíso. De inmediato quiso escucharla más hablar, preguntarle su nombre y como era que había caído tan abruptamente sobre él, pero un fuerte dolor le hizo posar su mano sobre su costado, encogiéndose un poco. Charlie noto eso y noto con muchísima alarma que ella posiblemente lo había lastimado al caer del cielo sobre él. Olvidando cualquier temor, se levantó del suelo dispuesta a ir a su lado para ayudarle. 

— ¡Estas herido! —corrió ella hasta su lado mientras Alastor le sonreía ampliamente, buscando tranquilizarla. 

—No es nada que tengas que preocuparte, cariño —contesto sin darle importancia a su dolor. No estaba interesado en parecer un ser débil. No obstante, el dolor de lo que podría ser una costilla rota era mucho más fuerte de lo que quizás podría aparentar en primer lugar. 

Charlie noto con desespero y lágrimas en los ojos el dolor que este estaba sintiendo a causa suya. Lamentó ser una tonta al no ver donde estaba cayendo, prefiriendo haber caído ella sobre el duro suelo en lugar de encima del pobre humano. Sin pensarlo dos veces y guiada por su deseo de ayudar, elevo su mano de la cual emano un suave brillo que cubrió parte de un sorprendido Alastor, de inmediato este sintió como el dolor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo al igual que su cansancio y otras dolencias.   
El pequeño ángel estaba usando su gran poder de sanación para ayudarlo en esa situación y aunque sabía que no debía usar sus poderes en la tierra, no podía dejarlo simplemente así, era su culpa que aquel humano se hubiera lastimado al haberle caído encima. 

Cuando finalmente termino, el joven hombre se palpó la pierna y las costillas con incredibilidad, viendo al pequeño ángel del mismo modo, quien solo se encogió hombros nerviosa y con una diminuta sonrisa. 

—Es a modo de disculpa, por haberte lastimado —inquirió, aun avergonzada. 

El hombre siguió viéndola absorto por unos instantes más, causando que la incomodidad de Charlie aumentara.   
—Gracias —le agradeció mientras alzaba su mano hasta el rostro del ángel, causando un estremecimiento en ella. Aun así, ella no se apartó por algún motivo, dado que no sintió ninguna mala energía proveniente de él. 

De repente, Charlie se sintió extraña. Aquel humano la mirada con una inusual mirada, el toque de su mano era extremadamente cálido y ella jamás sentido una calidez semejante en el cielo. 

—De… nada… —apenas pudo articular, demasiado conmocionada aún. 

Poco a poco, los ojos de Charlie se fueron cerrando, cayendo contra Alastor, presa de un pesado cansancio, seguramente de haber utilizado sus dones en un lugar donde su energía seria fácilmente drenada. Lo último que supo fue haber escuchado la preocupada voz del hombre que había encontrado antes de sumirse a un profundo sueño. 

Poco a poco, el ángel comenzó a despertar de su profundo sueño, sintiéndose algo desorientada y un poco atontada. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad en el asiento donde estaba, observando el lugar donde estaba. Estaba dentro de una casa humana, de aspecto rustico y hecha de madera, tenía sus paredes tapizadas y estaba amueblada con un gran sillón de so piezas (donde ella estaba sentada), un par de muebles más pequeños que rodeaban una mesa más pequeña y larga frente a una chimenea. Al fondo, había varias estanterías llenas de libros y una lámpara. A simple vista, se veía un sitio acogedor, pero eso no tranquilizo la mente de Charlie al no saber dónde estaba. 

—Oh, has despertado —hablo una voz masculina a su lado. 

Reconoció la figura de Alastor en el marco de la puerta viéndola con cierta precaución, con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro para curiosidad de la misma Charlie. Esta noto entonces que él había sido quien había cuidado de ella en vista de su debilidad física. 

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella. 

—Oh, estamos en mi hogar —explico animado, acercándose hasta ella—. Fue un poco difícil traerte hasta aquí, dado que no sería sencillo explicar cómo una niña con alas me cayó del cielo—expreso moviendo una de sus manos, Charlie entendió de inmediato y se lamentó por causar problemas innecesarios a aquel humano que recién había conocido— ¡Lo bueno es que vivo en medio del bosque y ningún cazador se tomó conmigo en el camino! —se rio fuertemente, aunque eso no calmo el malestar del ángel. 

—Nuevamente, lo siento, estoy causándote demasiadas molestias —expreso una triste Charlie mientras jugaba con las telas de su vestido blanco. 

— ¡Sonríe querida! Dicen que no estás completamente vestida sin una —exclamo levantando su barbilla y esbozándole una amplia sonrisa. 

El pequeño ángel se quedó sorprendido por aquellas inusuales palabras llenas de energía, provocando que, sin poder evitarlo, soltara una jovial risa que le costó detener, queriendo no parecer grosera ante su interlocutor. Respiro un par de veces hasta finalmente ver a Alastor con una gran sonrisa, quien, por su parte, le veía encantado. 

—Veo que puedes sonreír y reír maravillosamente querida. Pero, a todas estas, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre y porque tan curioso ser como tú ha caído del cielo sobre mí —menciono Alastor bastante interesado, pero con marcado tono jocoso. Charlie cayo en cuenta, y aunque sabía que no debía hacer eso, aquel hombre no le había representado ninguna amenaza. Su aura estaba llena de vitalidad y emoción. No se enojó cuando cayó sobre él y la cuido cuando estuvo inconsciente al punto de llevarla hasta su casa. Con eso en mente, considero que era una persona en la cual podía confiar su secreto. 

—Sí, de verdad tiene razón, no me he presentado como es debido —admitió, y levantándose de la cama donde hasta entonces había restado reposando, se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a Alastor—. De verdad le agradezco todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo pese a que no me conoce y soy un ser extraño. Mi nombre es Charlie, cantora de los pequeños ángeles en el cielo. 

—Eso explica lo maravilloso de tu voz —comentó este sorprendiendo a Charlie, quien atino a sonrojarse nerviosamente.   
— ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste cayendo del cielo? —cuestiono este con interés, caminado hasta el sillón del frente e invitándola a sentar donde estuvo antes. 

—Bueno —el sonrojo cubrió su rostro, ya que no se había visto nunca en la obligación de explicar a un humano su marcado interés por ellos. Incluso sus hermanos y hermanas la veían de vez en cuando como un bicho raro al querer saber tanto de ellos. Sin embargo, la mirada de Alastor parecía bastante interesada en conocer, así que respirando hondo y golpeando un poco sus mejillas, se armó de valor para hablar—… desde que tengo memoria siempre me han llamado la atención los seres humanos, me gusta cómo viven y lo particulares que son, siempre he querido aprender sobre la mayor creación de mi señor, en algunas ocasiones me escapo de mis tareas para bajar a las nubes menores a verlos, y pues… esta vez no medí bien el lugar y termine cayendo al mundo humano, justo sobre tu persona —termino diciendo con un inmenso rubor de bochorno. 

Hubo un segundo de silencio donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Charlie con la mirada gacha y Alastor con la vista fija en ella. Solo fue un momento luego que este dejo caer una gran risotada, explotando sonoramente ante la gran vergüenza de Charlie que cubrió su rostro toda enrojecida.

—Entonces, caíste de una nube por querer ver mejor a nosotros los humanos, suena en demás irónico y risible—se burló, aunque su tono jamás señalo a Charlie de manera cruel, estaba más bien divertido del hecho. 

Charlie sintió que su rostro no podía enrojecer más esa mañana, sentía que sus acciones no podían dejarla en peor posición ante el primer humano que había conocido. Estaba muy avergonzada, no quería dejarle una imagen tan lamentable, además de que estaba el hecho de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que cayó a la tierra. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo exacto había pasado o si ya en el cielo se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero no quería causar más problema a quien la estaba cuidando, así que vio que lo más oportuno era salir de allí lo más pronto posible. 

—Es mejor que regrese al cielo —indico, sorprendiendo al hombre que estaba frente a ella cuando se levantó del asiento.   
—No es necesario que te vayas tan rápido —expreso. Mas Charlie le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. 

—No quiero ser una molestia para usted —contesto. 

Antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la puerta, un doloroso quejido salió de sus labios, haciendo que se encogiera. Extrañada, toco su espalda mientras la mirada atenta de Alastor estaba sobre ella. En un momento después, no pudo evitar preguntar. 

— ¿Sucede algo? —no había tono de preocupación en su voz, pero parecía interesado en lo que estaba pasando al ángel. 

—Parece que durante la caída una de mis alas se lastimo levemente, pero mientras este en esa condición, no puedo retornar al cielo —expreso aun con su mano sobre su hombro. 

—Eso suena bastante inoportuno —comento pensativo. 

Y lo era. Charlie no sabía bien que hacer ahora. 

Ella estaba segura que muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas del cielo estarían sumamente preocupados por ella mientras estaba desaparecida. Pero era una situación que estaba por encima de ella, así que debería respirar y tratar de ser paciente, sus alas seguramente saldrían completamente curadas alrededor de la tarde, cuando el ocaso tocase con sus rayos su espalda, haciendo uso de sus facultades curativas para ayudarla a retornar a la normalidad. 

—¿Hay algo que pueda ayudar? —pregunto de repente, captando la atención del ángel. Esta le sonrió conmovida ante su preocupación, pero negando con la cabeza ya que no había nada que el pudiera hacer. 

—En este instante mis alas seguirán ocultas dentro de mi espalda hasta que sea el ocaso y pueda desplegarlas nuevamente. En ese momento, ellas se curarán por si solas con los últimos rayos del sol —explico. 

—Eso significa que hasta entonces, te encuentras varada en el mundo humano —continuo este, recibiendo una mirada afirmativa del ángel. 

—Así es.

El ángel se sumió en sus pensamientos ¿Que haría hasta el ocaso? Aún faltaban muchas horas para ello. No se sentía cansada ni tampoco el dolor perduraba en su espalda a menos que intentara sacar sus alas, de ser así ¿sería bueno salir? pero ¿A dónde? No conocía nada del mundo humano. 

—Si no tienes nada que hacer en ese tiempo, puedo ofrecerme para ser tu guía y mostrarte lo vano de la vida humana aquí en mi querida New Orleans —ofreció, Charlie paro sus ideas en seco. 

— ¿Que? —lo miro con gran incredulidad, este simplemente río ante su expresión.

—Dijiste que caíste accidentalmente porque querías ver más de cerca a los humanos ¿No es una buena oferta para ti? —ofreció, expresándolo como una buena idea. 

—¿No serian demasiadas molestias? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Después de todo, había caído del cielo sobre él, hiriéndolo y obligándolo a cuidar de ella mientras estuvo inconsciente. Hacerla llevar ahora por el pueblo humano le parecía abusar de su hospitalidad.   
—No lo es, mi querido ángel. Considéralo un buen entretenimiento para mí, no todas las veces puedes decir que saliste a pasear por calles de New Orleans de la mano de un encantador ángel —agrego, divertido. 

Sintiendo la fija mirada de Alastor sobre ella, Charlie se sintió algo incomoda. No quería abusar de la buena intensión de aquel hombre, no lo conocía del todo, pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora. No sabía cuándo una oportunidad de ese estilo podría surgir de nuevo y quería conocer cómo eran los humanos en su propio medio, como interactuaban y si era posible, que los motivaría a pecar. Tenía tantos deseos de saber eso. 

—¿Que dices? ¿Decides hacer un trato conmigo y dejarme guiarte por el mundo humano? —pregunto, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. 

—Si no es una molestia para ti —acepto, sonriendo y tomando su mano tímidamente.

— ¡Entonces esta dicho! —exclamo moviéndose teatralmente con mucha efusividad, haciéndola girar en su eje hasta tomarla con su brazo. Charlie solo río en respuesta antes de notar como este la miraba de arriba abajo. Le dirigió una mirada confusa. 

— ¿Que sucede? 

—Parece que tendremos que buscarte otra muda ropa, cariño. Con ese rostro y esas ropas fácilmente pasas por ángel —menciono. Charlie entendió de inmediato, asintiendo a su propuesta ya que quería pasar lo más inadvertida posible, no como todas las ocasiones anteriores donde ayudo a otros seres humanos y su presencia causo revuelo en estos—. Sin embargo, estamos en un problema. Como habrás podido ver, soy un hombre soltero y solo en medio del bosque, no hay nada en esta casa que puedas usar para salir al centro de la ciudad. 

Charlie de sintió desanimada ante esa encrucijada hasta que una gran idea surco su cabeza, haciendo iluminar su rostro. Le pidió que describiera lo más que pudiera el tipo de vestimenta que usaban las mujeres de su época, considerando accesorios, tipo de zapato y cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir. Alastor, aun sin entender el motivo de la petición, la respondió lo más descriptivo que pudo, sorprendiendo incluso a la propia Charlie con lo exacto de cada prenda, pero eso simplemente la hizo alegrarse mucho, ya que tenía una idea mucho más clara para poder utilizar. Cuando este término, Charlie enlazo todas las ideas en su cabeza alcanzando algo que la hizo sentir conforme y con eso en mente, chasqueo los dedos. 

De repente, sus blancos ropajes comenzaron a cambiar. Las telas cambiaron de color a rojo, con la falda menos larga y un poco más holgada en las rodillas, utilizando unos zapatos y pantis de color negro con guantes a juego. Finalmente, un adorable sombrero apareció en la cabeza de Charlie mientras sus cabellos se retraían hasta quedar al margen de sus hombros. 

— ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto dándose una vuelta juguetona antes de tomar sus manos en su falda—. Decidí acortar mi cabello para no llamar la atención, además de en estas zonas el clima es mucho más cálido en comparación al cielo. 

Por unos cuantos minutos no obtuvo respuesta, sintiendo como el nerviosismo la iba tomando cada vez más. La mirada estática del hombre tanto le ayudaba, viéndola tan fijamente que sentía que podía traspasarla con la mirada. 

—¿Alastor?

—Te ves sumamente preciosa. 

— ¿Eh? 

Al notar sus palabras, este carraspeo un poco, cambiando un poco su postura y desviando la mirada, incomodo. Charlie, por su parte, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuales manzana. 

—Estoy gratamente sorprendido, ese truco es bastante útil y ese conjuro luce esplendido en ti, querida —siguiendo su habitual tono de cordialidad, hizo que Charlie se calmara e intentara que el nerviosismo no la consumiera, esas palabras la tomaron con la guardia baja. 

—S-sí. 

—Bueno ¿Que estamos esperando? Se pasará el día antes de que podamos salir de esta casa —rio, ofreciéndole el brazo para ser su acompañante. Charlie lo acepto gustosa. 

Comenzaron a caminar por un camino empedrado por al menos quince minutos. Alastor vivía en la zona rural de la ciudad, muy alejado de otras cosas en la misma localidad. Cuando finalmente salieron del bosque donde estaban, el pequeño ángel sintió que se le cortaba la respiración de la emoción. 

New Orleans era increíble. 

Una ciudad colorida, llena de tantos olores, música, personas diferentes, era todo un carnaval en comparación a lo monocromático del cielo, donde solo el blanco predominaba. La amplitud del río Misisipi le quito el aliento y la experiencia de tomar por primera vez el tranvía había sido absolutamente interesante, estando tan cerca de otros seres humanos como jamás imaginó. 

Charlie se sentía extasiada, habiendo tantas cosas para ver, el simple caminar por sus calles era un hecho atractivo para ella. No medía su expresión de curiosidad y Alastor no tenía reparos en que la mostrara, disfrutando al parecer, de su efusiva forma de actuar. 

No obstante, cuando alcanzaron la vía principal, algo hizo que Charlie se sintiera incomoda. 

Mientras caminaban, la gente había empezado a voltear en su dirección, deteniendo a veces su paso y posando sus ojos sobre ella. Empezaban a pasar los minutos y la situación, haciendo sentir a Charlie cada vez más nerviosa ¿Porque la gente la miraba tanto? ¿Se veía extraña? Alastor le había dicho que su conjunto era adecuado y se veía bien ¿acaso mintió? No, esa sabía que no lo había hecho ¿Entonces porque la gente la miraba de esa forma? Haciéndola sentir nerviosa y preocupada ¿Acaso se habían dado cuenta de que no era humana y se trataba de un ángel? Sus alas no podían ser desplegadas, pero estaba aterrada de que fueran a salir en ese preciso momento. Comenzó a respirar más agitada, sintiendo como el pánico la consumía. Se sentía asustada, no quería que la vieran tanto. 

—No pienses demás, dulzura —le dijo, tomándola del hombro y notando el curso de sus alborotados pensamientos—. Ellos no se imaginan que lo que tienen frente a ellos es curioso ángel que bajo por error a la tierra, ellos simplemente están cautivados por la belleza angelical que demuestras. No puedes pedirles que no noten eso y terminen posando su impertinente mirada sobre ti—expreso. 

Charlie estaba sorprendida de sus palabras que buscaron calmar su ansiedad ante el hecho de ser la atención de las miradas de los humanos, haciéndola sentir segura mientras apretaba su hombro contra él en señal de protección. De repente, un sentimiento demasiado cálido la inundo y la hizo sonreír dulcemente, demasiado feliz y afortunada ante la presencia de un humano tan encantador como el que tuvo la dicha de conocer. 

A tal hora de la tarde, Alastor había decidido invitarla a comer algo antes de continuar con su paseo, Charlie debió excusarse, bastante apenada, dado que al ser un ángel no podía consumir ninguna comida del mundo humano. 

— ¿Así que no puedes comer nada, ni siquiera frutas? —le preguntó. 

—Solo puedo tomar té con leche, y quizás un poco de pan —explico, pensándolo bien. Alastor en respuesta, amplio su sonrisa, malicioso. 

—Tengo la opción perfecta entonces —indico—. Sígueme cariño. 

Caminando por las aventuradas calles, llegaron en pocos minutos a una cafetería bastante concurrida. Allí entraron, sentándose en una mesa donde fueron atendidos por una sencilla muchacha que parecía conocer a Alastor, ambos se saludaron y este pidió sus órdenes, esperando a que estas fueran traídas a su mesa. Charlie no podía dejar de ver lo pintoresco del lugar, apreciando el estilo de decoración y cuan concurrida era, siendo de acuerdo a las palabras del hombre, una de las mejores cafeterías de la ciudad. El ángel iba a comentar algo al respecto, cuando noto como muchas personas empezaban a mirarlos y comentar sobre ellos, incluso algunas veces, apuntándolos. Ella creyó que nuevamente había llamado la atención, cuando percibió a donde iban dirigidas las miradas. Alastor por su parte, entendió su inquietud, ya acostumbrado. 

—Oh, es verdad, no te lo hecho dicho —comenzó a decir, haciendo que Charlie le viera—. Yo soy locutor de radio en la emisora del sur. 

— ¿Locutor de radio? —repitió ella, sin entender. 

Al ver que ella no sabía que le estaba diciendo, le explico muy cuidadosamente en qué consistía su trabajo y como funcionada, lo bueno es que el ángel era rápido para entender, quedando en demás maravillada con su oficio y más aun con el hecho de que Alastor fuera tan conocido dentro de la misma New Orleans por ello. Este pareció erguir el pecho sonriendo ampliamente, ante la breve adulación de la que fue persona. 

—Aquí tienen —llego la chica con sus pedidos 

—Gracias —agradeció la rubia, algo confundida de ver una taza para ella cuando le había dicho al hombre que no podía consumir nada del mundo humano. El entendió su confusión, le explico. 

—Dijiste que solo podrías tomar té con leche ¿no es así? —ella asintió—, pues para no tomar solo, pedí esto para ti. Tienes suerte que sirvan esto aun en muchas cafeterías de la ciudad. 

Allí Charlie noto que lo que tenía frente a ella era una pequeña taza de té con leche, preparado junto a la taza de café negro de Alastor, para que ambos pudieran disfrutar un momento ameno mientras bebían algo caliente. Tomando la taza entre sus manos, sonrío agradecida, disfrutando del delicioso sabor. 

Conversaron por un largo rato, con Charlie saciando toda la curiosidad que tenía sobre los humanos y que Alastor no tenía reparos en contestar. Le indico donde estaban, el nombre del país y como era su gentilicio, un poco de su historia y algunas cosas más sobre el mundo, le conto sobre como era su vida habitual en New Orleans, habiendo nacido y crecido allí. 

Desde allí, pasearon por otros lugares, tales como Jackson Square, para ver actuaciones callejeras que Charlie miro con atención, pasando por el Café du Monde donde los pasteles frescos y calientes llamados beignets que estaban cubiertos con gruesas capas de miel y azúcar en polvo hicieron a Charlie desear comerlos, aunque sea alguna vez en su vida. Caminaron y caminaron por diferentes lugares, disfrutando de la tarde. Durante todo ese proceso, Alastor cuido del pequeño ángel en esas concurridas calles, maniobrando rápidamente para que no se quedaran atrapados en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y Charlie solo podía agarrarse de su brazo y aferrarse a su sombrero con alegría mientras le seguía el paso. Sinceramente feliz por todo ese ambiente multicolor. 

Con la cercanía del ocaso firmemente pintado en el cielo, el ángel disfruto de un último momento junto al río Mississippi, viendo pasar los barcos y sintiendo la brisa del aire fresco de la tarde. Se podía escuchar música en la suave brisa, convirtiéndose en un suave ruido de fondo para una afable despedida del día. 

En ese pequeño y sereno momento, Charlie se sintió plena. Jamás se imaginó poder vivir un momento como ese en su vida como ángel. Siempre obligada a estar rindiendo a sus obligaciones y a sus rituales de purificación, no pudiendo hacer lo que ella verdaderamente deseaba, y hacerlo por primera vez, aunque haya sido por un lamentable accidente, le dejaba a ella un sentimiento reparador. 

Había valido la pena. 

Mirar a Nueva Orleans, ver por primera vez cuán bella, mágica y viva era esta ciudad, como era el mundo humano en todo su esplendor, de alguna manera la llenó de una sensación de esperanza. Quizás aún no sabía cómo los seres humanos podían llegar a caer en el infierno, pero viendo lo felices que estaban todos, cómo sus vidas parecían estar llenas de las simples alegrías de la buena comida y la música, decidió que no importaba lo que sucediera por el momento, se apegaría a ser feliz al menos por esa ocasión. En algún momento no lejano podría averiguar eso, y así, ella no se detendrá en allanar el camino para ellos.  
Con una nueva motivación y muy llena de alegría, ambos emprendieron camino al bosque. El ocaso estaba cerca y debían aprovechar el momento, además que por más quisiera quedarse, Charlie no podía desplegar sus alas en medio de tanta gente.   
Cuando finalmente llegaron, el ocaso estaba en auge, así que era el momento. Las ropas de Charlie cambiaron, regresando al puro blanco, dejándole un brillo particular que la envolvió por instantes antes de cubrirla por completo hasta que sus alas se hubieron desplegado. 

Feliz de sentir que estaban nuevamente, las acaricio suavemente, disfrutando de ellas. Fue entonces que se vio sorprendida de descubrir que Alastor la estaba mirando con una sonrisa suave. Parecía encantado por algo que ella no sabía, pero que le hizo sentir feliz. Ese día había estado llena de tantas cosas nuevas que solo habían podido ser gracias a ese buen humano. 

Le estaba muy agradecida. 

—De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has mostrado el día de hoy, fue el mejor día de mi vida —comento el pequeño ángel con una felicidad desbordada difícil de ocultar. Alastor sonrío complacido ante sus palabras. 

—Es honor ha sido mío al haber contado con maravillosa compañía, no todos los días puedes pasar tu tarde con ángel caído del cielo —menciono, guiñándole el ojo coqueto.

Charlie río cándidamente, cubriendo su boca mientras un leve sonrojo cursaba sus tiernas mejillas. De verdad, para ella ese día había sido uno de los mejores que había podido tener en siglos, jamás imagino que la vida humana pudiera ser tan cálida, suave, llena de risas y colores, ya entendía porque eran la mejor creación de su señor. Y aunque sabía que aún estaba presente la maldad dentro de los humanos, por esa oportunidad Charlie quería llevarse una buena imagen de ellos, y en gran parte de ello lo había logrado, todo gracias a Alastor. 

—Ya es momento de que me vaya a casa, mis hermanos y hermanas deben estar esperándome —indico, Alastor asintió. 

—Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, lindura. Trata en esta ocasión de no volver a caer sobre un humano despreocupado, es bastante doloroso —comento. 

Charlie asintió nerviosa y desplegó sus hermosas alas, blancas como la nieve y lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirla por completo si la ocasión lo ameritaba. 

Lo miro por última vez antes de impulsarse en vuelo. Aunque solo lo había conocido ese día, sentía que iba a extrañarlo mucho. Era un sentimiento confuso, le dolía el pecho ante la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, después de todo, se había sentido tan feliz con él que no quería despedirse del todo. No podía quedarse, sabía que tenía que regresar a su mundo, a su hogar, hasta que una idea apareció como una estrella fugaz y cruzo su mente de golpe. 

Quizás, no tendría que despedirse para siempre. 

Armándose de valor, camino unos pasos hasta encontrarse a pocos metros de distancia de él. La diferencia en sus alturas se hizo más notoria y ella debió alzar el rostro para poder observarlo mejor, Alastor por su parte, la vio alzando su ceja, entre curioso e interesado ante su repentina cercanía. 

—Disculpa, sé que podría ser una molestia. No sé cómo es tu vida o si estoy siendo muy imprudente contigo, pero si alguna vez pudiera regresar a la tierra ¿Podría buscarte de nuevo? 

No sabía porque, pero las palabras que pronunció salieron temblorosas y llenas de nerviosismo, jalando la tela de su vestido fuertemente contra sus manos. Estaba pensando que su pregunta era en demás inapropiada, seguramente nada en el interés de aquel humano que, aunque la había protegido tan cuidadosamente, seguramente tendría mejores cosas que estar cuidando de un ángel sin conocimiento sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, para su total sorpresa y exaltación, Alastor acarició suavemente sus cabellos, obligándola a alzar la vista. 

—Eres bienvenida cuando desees. Estaré aquí en esta cabaña si me necesitas de nuevo —expreso con una amplia sonrisa.   
Ante su respuesta, Charlie sonrió con verdadero jubilo, prometiendo visitarlo cuando la oportunidad aconteciera, y desplegando sus alas para poder retirarse de allí. 

Poso una última mirada al humano Alastor antes de levantar su mano en un deje de despedida que fue correspondido por este. Con eso, se marchó nuevamente al cielo con mucha más alegría de la que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Cumplió su sueño de conocer a un ser humano y este, para su gran suerte, había sido la persona más maravillosa que pudo alguna vez conocer.   
Estaba eufórica, y aunque un pequeño deje de tristeza la había alcanzado al tener que dejarlo tan pronto, debía regresar a su mundo pronto. 

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que pensara bajar nuevamente al mundo humano. 

Tenía deseos de verlo otra vez. 

De ver Alastor de nuevo, de caminar por los grandes parques de la ciudad de New Orleans, de tomar una deliciosa taza de té a su lado, de compartir sus risas y cantar juntos de nuevo. 

Soñaba firmemente con eso. 

Porque para ella no había sido un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Hasta el momento que se volvieran a encontrar.


	2. El retorno del ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Charlie amaba el cielo. Adoraba realizar su tarea y le encantaba cuidar de los pequeños ángeles a través de su canto. No había cosa que la hiciera más feliz que eso. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la sonrisa eterna de aquel humano”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melodía del capitulo: Hayley Westenra - Blooming Flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrh2LnP-O7I

En medio de una blanca y brillante habitación, un conjunto de llantos sobresaltados resonó ante lo que parecía ser una de las primeras tormentas en algún sector del mundo humano. Asustados por el fuerte ruido, los ángeles bebes lloraron irremediablemente, incapaces de alcanzar consuelo por sí mismos. 

I see the river in the daylight

Glistening as it flows its way

La voz femenina que se introdujo en el salón pareció captar la atención de parte de los pequeños ángeles que yacían en miles de cunas elevadas en aquella habitación, aunque algunos de ellos seguían soltando pequeños quejidos. 

I see the people travelling

Through the night and through the day

I see their paths colliding

Water drops and golden rays

Flowers bloom, oh, flowers bloom

On this blessed day

La encantadora figura de Charlie observo los lugares donde aún había pequeños infantes llorando, se alzó volando hasta ellos, cantando su suave melodía en busca de calmarlos. Poco a poco los llantos se fueron apagando, a excepción de uno muy al fondo.

Let the tears fall back

Let the laughter through

One day, oh, one day

[The] Flowers will reach full bloom

Con cuidado, el dulce ángel subió hasta ese último lugar, encontrando con el diminuto llanto del pequeño angelito quien le miraba con ojos sollozantes y temerosos. Charlie solo le sonrió para tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo al son de su canto. 

I see your tears in the daylight

Glistening as they fall from you

I see your love escaping

Flowing free and flowing true

I want to make these rivers

Into something shining new

Let me make these flowers bloom

Let me make them bloom for you

Volando en medio del salón con el bebé en brazos, Charlie bailo con él, meciéndolo levemente, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y sobando su espalda con otro. Poco a poco, este fue calmándose hasta callar su llanto. 

Let the tears fall back

Let the laughter through

One day, oh, one day

[The] Flowers will reach full bloom

Con cuidado, lo separo un poco para tocar su nariz cariñosamente. El pequeño bebe ángel rio, alzando sus bracitos para poder tocarle el rostro. Charlie le sonrió nuevamente, dejando un par de besos sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Siguió tarareando un rato más, bailando con el pequeño infante, arrullándolo hasta que finalmente cayo dormido. 

Lo subió nuevamente hasta su cuna, inspeccionando que estuviera bien antes de dar otra vuelta por él salón y asegurarse que todos los infantes estuvieran plácidamente dormidos. Cuando se cercioro, bajo hasta finalmente posar sus pies en el suelo y cerrar la puerta en silencio. Finalmente estuvo en el pasillo, suspiro fuertemente, sobresaltándose ante un leve aplauso que sonó a escasos metros de ella. 

—Buen trabajo el de allí arriba —felicito una voz a sus espaldas. 

Charlie se dio la vuelta encontrando a uno de los ángeles superiores en compañía de una de sus más grandes amigas, Vaggie. Con respeto, ella dio una solemne reverencia, alzando el rostro solo cuando el otro ángel se lo hubo permitido. 

—Es un alivio que pudieras calmarlos, esta noche los otros dioses de tormenta han decidido jugar en su territorio sin importar como pudiera afectar a nuestros pequeños ángeles —comento dicha figura. Charlie asintió en silencio. 

—Es mi tarea entregada por mi señor, solo cumplí con ella —respondió—. Además, amo mucho cuidar de los angelitos. Son seres en verdad hermosos. 

El ángel superior asintió, en respuesta. Palmeando su espalda en reconocimiento y dejando a los otros dos ángeles solas en el pasillo. 

—Ha sido una canción maravillosa —comentó el ángel de cabello gris, acercándose a ella. Charlie sonrió, emocionada y agradecida. 

—A mi también me gusta mucho, no había podido cantarla en estos días, así que me alegro mucho que con ella pudiera calmarlos —indico. 

Caminaron conversando por el cálido pasillo de luz, con el ángel rubio tarareando la misma melodía entonada hacia un momento de la mano de Vaggie. 

Charlie amaba el cielo. Adoraba realizar su tarea y le encantaba cuidar de los pequeños ángeles a través de su canto. No había cosa que la hiciera más feliz que eso. 

Sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de la sonrisa de aquel humano que le hubo recibido tan cordialmente en la tierra. Había pasado un momento tan agradable, conociendo por primera vez como era el mundo humano de primera mano, sin filtros, guiándola y dejándole ver su hogar en su máxima expresión. 

Jamás había disfrutado tanto de una experiencia, a pesar de que ya tenía varios siglos existiendo. Estaba tan emocionada con ella, que había soñado miles de veces, enarbolando su ánimo y causando que su voz sonara mucho más alegre, logrando que, al cantar, todos los infantes que protegía se sintiera más felices. Los ángeles superiores no sabían de donde provenía ese buen ánimo, pero se alegraron con verla así, dado que mantenía a los pequeños ángeles calmados. 

Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba pasando. Y la ansiedad provocada por el deseo de volver a experimentar aquella experiencia estaba empezando a consumirla, picándole con las ansias de intentar bajar de nuevo. 

Despidiéndose de Vaggie en una esquina, regreso a su habitación donde reposo en su acolchada cama, suspirando. Observando el arcoíris dibujado en su techo, levanto las manos ansiando verlo desde alguna zona del mundo humano. Quizás desde alguna parte de aquel frondoso bosque, acompañada de aquella jovial sonrisa que le había animado. 

Guiada por una intrépida y traviesa idea, una sonrisa surco el rostro de Charlie, decidió arriesgarse. Quería ver nuevamente al mundo humano y encontrarse con Alastor. Con premura, tomo una diminuta mochila para incluir algún par de cosas que pudieran ayudarla en su ida al mundo humano, incluso tomo un pequeño brebaje que podría ayudarla en el caso que volviera a caer y lastimarse, o en el caso extremo (que no creía) que tuviera que usar sus dones de ángel con alguien. Ya lista, sonrió brillantemente antes de salir de su estancia, viendo de un lado a otro con precaución. 

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie, corrió. Corrió con mucha alegría y emoción, y esa sensación solo aumento cuando alcanzo el llano camino nublado que bordaba el final del paraíso. Buscó con cuidado el lugar exacto donde había ido la última vez que cayó al mundo humano, encontrándolo con euforia luego de unos largo minutos de búsqueda (recordándose que debía fijarse bien cada vez bajara). 

Esta vez bajo por su propia cuenta, controlando bien sus alas para no caer, lastimarse o herir a otros por su culpa. Sentir el frio viento le hizo sentir emocionada, ya estaba cerca. Pronto estaría de nuevo frente a él. 

Volvería a ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa y conversar animadamente a su lado. 

No podía esperar para eso. 

Pero, algo curioso llamo su atención mientras volaba por aquel nublado cielo. 

Desde la distancia podía observar como una figura alta corría a toda velocidad, evadiendo a duras penas los árboles y disparando en algunas ocasiones hacía un espacio indeterminado antes de volver a huir despavorido. El ángel no sabía que era lo que pasaba hasta que reconoció a la persona que estaba corriendo: era Alastor. Este no emitía ningún grito de auxilio, pero lo acelerado y errático de su huida le decía que estaba escapando de algo que le estaba persiguiendo, casi tocando sus talones. Charlie acelero su vuelo, temiendo que algo pudiera dañar a su apreciado humano. Mucho más cerca noto aquello que le perseguía. Era una jauría de perros de gran tamaño los cuales mostraban sus prominentes dientes con altas pretensiones de encajarlos sobre el cuerpo de Alastor. Siendo eso, se sintió aliviada de que no fuera otro ser humano y llena de una nueva determinación, fue en su dirección ya que podría hacer algo para ayudarlo. Rápidamente empezó a descender hasta caer a escasos metros del hombre, quien respingo alterado y levanto su rifle directo hacia ella, más a Charlie no le importo eso. Lo cubrió entre sus alas protectoramente al ver la cercanía de los perros que estaban ya casi sobre ellos. 

— ¡Deténganse por favor! —les pidió con la voz alzada. Y como si fuera sido entendida por aquellos animales, los perros detuvieron sus gruñidos, alzando sus orejas y observando con atención a la joven rubia. 

Los caninos ladearon sus cabezas, escuchando al ángel, pero al ver tras ella al ser que estaban persiguiendo hasta hace un momento, retomaron sus gruñidos y sus posiciones de ataque. 

—Por favor, él no es malo. No piensa hacerles ningún daño, pueden dejarlo en paz —hablo de nuevo, en una súplica apacible, elevando su voz de ángel, queriendo calmar cualquier ansia asesina que pudiera existir dentro de los animales. 

Detrás de ella, Alastor observo como estos se habían detenido pese a su sorpresa e incredibilidad. Su respiración aún estaba agitada y sus nervios alterados junto a su cuerpo tenso. Ni siquiera lograba reaccionar al hecho de que aquel dulce ángel estaba de vuelta a su lado, que había apuntado su arma contra ella, y sin importarle aquello, lo había salvado de una muerte dolorosa, llena de tragedia. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando los perros se movieron nuevamente, congelándolo en su lugar. Uno de ellos caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a Charlie, quien aun con sus alas sobre Alastor, se agacho hasta quedar a nivel del perro. El animal lamió su mano cariñosamente, dejándose recibir caricias por el pequeño ángel, que solo reía complacida. 

—Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado. Su amo seguramente está cerca y debe estar esperándolos, vayan junto a el —les pidió. 

Los perros ladraron en respuesta, como asintiendo sus palabras, dieron media vuelta para retomar su camino, perdiéndose en el frío paraje de hojas secas. 

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Charlie suspiro, bastante agotada y sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba ante todo el esfuerzo que había realizado para llegar rápido hasta donde estaba Alastor. Al reparar en él, lo noto tenso, aun con sus alas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Se sintió enrojecer y las separo, llevándolas a su espalda y separándose a unos pocos metros de distancia, dándole su espacio. Este pareció notar su acción, relajando sus músculos y pasando su rifle a su espalda, carraspeo un poco, notoriamente incomodo por la situación. 

—Ha pasado un tiempo, querida. Como no apareciste más creí que había sido una cruel ensoñación mía de primavera, pero da al parecer, que no es así —expreso, llamando la atención de Charlie quien frunció el cejó. 

Observo su alrededor, prestando atención en los detalles que podía otorgarle el bosque, notando la clara ausencia de follaje en los árboles, la escasa presencia de animales y por supuesto, la clara vestimenta abrigada del hombre frente a él. Las estaciones habían trascurrido nuevamente. 

—Así que han pasado varios meses desde que nos vimos la última vez —susurro. El tiempo humano transcurría de forma diferente a la del paraíso, siendo este tan endeble. Charlie se sintió bastante extraña, con un sentimiento mezclado amenazándole el estómago. 

—Siete meses para ser exactos, dulzura —contesto Alastor, dando una idea más precisa del tiempo que había pasado en el mundo humano. 

Charlie contuvo el deseo de suspirar resignada. Hubiera querido regresar al mundo humano lo más rápido posible, pero en medio de sus tareas y sus deberes angelicales, no se dio tregua para ello. Fue toda una suerte para ella no ser descubierta por sus demás hermanos al bajar al mundo humano guiada por aquella adrenalina que le incito volver a verlo. Estaba segura que comenzaba a tentar su suerte, por ello estuvo meditando la forma de volver a bajar sin ser descubierta, tardando entonces, más de lo esperado. 

Deteniendo sus ensoñaciones, sintió como algo le era extendido hacia ella. Alzo la vista y notó como Alastor le estaba extendiendo su propio abrigo. 

—Está haciendo frío, deberías usarlo —recomendó amablemente. 

Aunque el vestido blanco de Charlie fuera delgado y sin mangas, ella quería decirle que sus alas la cubrían bastante bien, dándole el calor que necesitaba. Pero aquel dulce gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran levemente y atinara a esconder sus alas para poder colocarse el abrigo del hombre, el cual le sentaba como un vestido. 

—Muchas gracias —dijo, sonriendo le un poco. Este correspondió su sonrisa. 

—Deberíamos ir a mi casa a tomar algo más cálido, la temperatura está demasiado fría para seguir aquí —expreso. Charlie acepto y decidió seguirlo, caminando en silencio junto a él mientras recorrían el camino de regreso a la casa de Alastor. 

A diferencia de la vez anterior donde la interacción entre ambos había sido bastante amena, el ambiente que los envolvía en ese instante era incomodo, denso. También estaba el hecho de que él aura brillante del locutor estuviera brumada de diferentes colores opacos y grises, que, en su propio desconocimiento de la lectura de las auras, no sabía cómo interpretar. Lo que, si estaba segura, es que no se encontraba cómodo y que su ánimo estaba bastante decaído pese a su inalterada sonrisa. Charlie no sabía que había pasado para que fuera de ese modo, pero ella se veía incapaz de romperlo. A pesar de Alastor estaba a su lado, este no parecía tener intensiones inmediatas de hablar con ella, su vista incluso estaba solo enfocada en el camino. 

En pocos minutos llegaron a la residencia. Alastor abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al pequeño ángel primero para después pasar él, dejando a un lado su rifle y colgando su bufanda y boina. 

—Iré a preparar algo para que podamos beber, siéntate en la sala —ordeno.

Charlie hizo caso sin rechistar, aun aferrada a su chaqueta y volviendo a observar con más detenimiento la sala de aquella casa. Los muebles y la decoración seguían siendo la misma, pero en esa oportunidad pudo detallar un par de objetos más que en la ocasión no había, algunas de ellas tenían una vibra extraña que no podía identificar, pero no parecían querer ocasionar algún tipo de daño, es más, parecían emitir algún tipo de aura protectora. Luego de unos minutos, el locutor apareció nuevamente ante ella, con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Le extendió la tasa que contenía té a ella, mientras que la de él tenía café negro. Justo un poco antes de sentarse, chasqueo sus dedos, encendiendo así los leños de la chimenea. 

—No creo que esto deba sorprenderte —expreso, encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de Charlie—Eres un celestial, la magia debe ser una especie de constante en tu vida ¿Conoces sobre el Vudú, querida? —ella asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí, he leído un poco sobre ella. Pero es la primera vez que lo veo en persona —indico bastante interesada—. Me sorprende mucho que sea capaz de hacerlo. Eso me parece algo maravilloso —comentó ella con amplio entusiasmo, recibiendo una leve risa de parte de este, aspecto que atrajo su atención—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —pregunto, curiosa. 

—Es solo que es un hecho bastante irónico que un ángel se emocione por artes que distan mucho de las enseñanzas de tu creador —expreso sonriente, pero con clara diversión en su mirada. Sin embargo, aun con su respuesta, Charlie no entendió lo que quería decirle, ladeando un poco su cabeza como un perrito.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser irónico? Mi señor sabe de la existencia de otros dioses y respeta eso, no le molesta que incluso los veneren —destaco la pequeña ángel. 

Fue entonces que Alastor exploto en una estruendosa carcajada. La joven rubia no sabía por qué le divertía tanto eso, pensando seriamente que había dicho algo equivocado o fuera de lugar. Se sintió avergonzada por fueron necesarios varios minutos antes de que el locutor pudiera retomar su gesto compuesto, viéndola con una enorme diversión que difícilmente iba a irse de su expresión. 

—Si la iglesia escuchara lo que acabas de decir, en lugar de considerarte un ángel, serias un emisario del diablo —comentó jocoso. 

Charlie se horrorizo con la aseguración de Alastor, causando que este volviera a burlarse a costa suya. Aunque no estaba entendiendo que quería decir, se sintió aliviada. El ambiente finalmente comenzaba a tornarme más cálido. Charlie pudo notarlo, haciéndole sentir a gusto y feliz. Eso era lo que ella quería desde un principio, retomar aquella jovialidad con la que se conocieron la primera vez. 

— ¿Como llego a ser perseguido por los perros? —pregunto con curiosidad. La interrogante había estado rondando por su cabeza durante todo el tiempo desde hubieron regresado, y viendo que estaban nuevamente tranquilos no considero que estuviera mal preguntarlo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que espero, el cuerpo de Alastor se tensó en respuesta. 

—Soy un cazador, seguramente me acerque demasiado a su presa y termine encontrándoles —comento, aunque no parecía cómodo con retomar ese tema. Sin embargo, ella no reacciono mucho a su reacción, sino a sus primeras palabras. 

—P-Por cazador, usted se refiere —hizo una pausa, sintiendo que la voz se le iba—... A que mata animales con sus propias manos —aproximo, tomando sus manos, sumamente nerviosa. 

—Si, en otras palabras. 

Ella se levantó del asiento, temblando, llevando sus manos a su boca horrorizada. Él le vio claramente sorprendido por su reacción, antes de volver su rostro a otro espacio. De inmediato Charlie supo que lo había arruinado. Lo sabía, el ángel sabía que ellos debían sacrificar animales para poder subsistir en la tierra, no entendía porque debía alarmarse tanto por eso. Pero, el simple hecho de imaginárselo, le hizo sentir escalofríos, sin saber por qué. Casi como si otro tipo de sentimiento más oscuro viniera impuesta justo a aquella imagen, a pesar de que no podía ver malas energías en Alastor. Su rostro se tornó más pálido y él la miro, enarcando la ceja por un momento, antes de suspirar. 

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no lo hago directamente con mis manos, y busco que el dolor sea el menor posible con un disparo preciso de mi arma —explico sencillamente, como estuviera hablando del clima. 

Charlie lo miró un poco consternada. Él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, lo que hacía no era algo malo. Ella era quien se había horrorizado por un hecho que era normal para un ser humano. Pero él le estaba diciendo eso, casi disculpándose y eso sentir mal, porque lo había puesto en una situación incómoda de nuevo. 

—L-Lo siento, no estoy tratando de juzgarte ni nada por estilo —hablo, apretando su brazo y bajando la mirada.  
Guardo silencio, bastante preocupada. No quería molestarlo para nada, pero algo que ella misma desconocía le atrajo una intranquilidad revestida de miedo. Nuevamente lo miró, Alastor no le decía nada, pero estaba muy pendiente de que podría decir. Charlie, de nuevo, se sintió profundamente mal. 

—Lo siento, aunque me has traído nuevamente aquí a tu hogar, solo te estoy causando problemas —indico, sumamente avergonzada de sí misma. 

Estaba incomoda. No sabía qué hacer, el ambiente entre ellos estaba demasiado cargado y le era asfixiante, no quería que fuera así, deseaba que volviera a ser como cuando se conocieron. Brillando tan entusiasta que la deslumbro con creces, haciéndola querer regresar a verlo. Pero tal como pensó también en aquel entonces, seguramente había terminado por convertirse en una carga. Aguantando el malestar que sentía en el pecho, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa.   
Quizás… no debió haber regresado. 

Sin embargo, el repentino movimiento del hombre la hizo detenerse, obligándola a verlo. 

— No eres una molestia—dijo. Charlie lo miró con ojos brillosos, sintiendo la calidez de su mano en su brazo y la mirada extraña que le estaba dando. Su pecho se tranco, dando un fuerte salto. Algo la hizo sentir extraña, con un gran revoloteo en el estómago ¿Qué era eso? —, tu presencia es más que bienvenida en mi casa. Puedes permanecer aquí. 

Charlie no sabía qué hacer, sentía que el corazón lo tenía acelerado y el rubor rondaba sus mejillas, en un principio se quedó callada, apenas asintiendo. Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que el la invito a ponerse cómoda, no sabía si deseaba quedarse por un largo rato, alegando que, si deseaba pasar la noche allí, podía hacerlo con gusto. Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero termino aceptando. Alastor la guio hasta el segundo piso donde le mostro una habitación que podía usar por el momento, le indico donde se encontraba el baño y que, si deseaba asearse, podría hacerlo con tranquilidad y privacidad, él se encargaría de proveerle alguna de sus mudas de ropa por esa noche. 

En la soledad de esa habitación, el pequeño ángel se dio tiempo de pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Se suponía que solo iba a verlo por un par de horas como la ocasión pasada, ella no debía quedarse más tiempo del estimado en el mundo humano, no porque eso le fuera hacer daño, sino que estaría abandonando sus funciones, arriesgándose a ser castigada. Pero habiendo pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, le hacía dudar en regresar a su casa, aun quería seguir viéndolo un poco más. Quería conocerlo más, entender las diferencias que podrían tener entre ambos, ya que era claro que sus lógicas eran completamente distintas. Él era un humano, ella era un ángel. Sus formas de vida, principios e incluso también, ideas o pensamientos. El pequeño ángel quería llegar a conocer más de eso, entender la lógica humana, llegando un poco a lo que eran comúnmente y que los instaba a pecar… también, quería conocer mucho más sobre Alastor. 

Viendo que ya era una certeza el permanecer en su hogar por esa noche, Charlie se adentró en el baño, tomando el ofrecimiento mientras observaba una bañera llena de agua que parecía estar caliente. Luego de cerrar las puertas, se deshizo de las ropas que llevaba puestas y se introdujo en el agua, suspirando de placer por lo acogedor que eso estaba siendo para ella. Sin poder evitarlo, extendió sus alas para poder limpiarlas con el jabón y el agua, la sensación de tranquilidad le hizo perderse por unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando del momento. 

Cuando bajo a la sala, encontró que Alastor estaba en la cocina preparando algo, ella sumida en silencio camino hasta llegar al marco de la puerta. Él estaba tarareando la melodía que sonaba en la radio mientras removía la olla donde estaba cocinando hasta notar su presencia en el lugar.

Al verse a la cara, una nueva incomodidad se asentó entre ellos. La joven rubia no sabía que era eso, pero sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo la había hecho sentirse nerviosa, y el hecho de estar usando lo que parecía ser una camisa de él, le estaba causando una ansiedad jamás vivida. Él, por su parte, no hablo hasta unos instantes después, carraspeando sonoramente. 

—Es bueno ver que mis prendas te han servido, aunque sea un poco grandes para ti—comento. Charlie asintió, avergonzada—. De igual modo, mañana como es domingo podemos darnos un paseo por el local de una vieja amiga mía, ella es un excelente sastre, así que conseguiremos algo que te haga justicia. 

— ¡No es necesario! Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo puedo estar aquí—se apresuró a decir, más está alzo su mano, deteniéndola. 

—Has estado agotada desde que estábamos en el bosque, al ser responsable de ello, me siento en la obligación de recompensarte —estableció con un tono que no ameritaba replica. El ángel no sabía qué hacer, sentía que no tenía por qué atribuirle eso. Ella no lo había salvado esperando algo a cambio, simplemente lo hizo porque no quería que le pasara nada—. Además, siento que debo reiterarlo, no eres una molestia, cariño. Puedes permanecer todo el tiempo que quieras, yo disfruto tu compañía. 

De nuevo, el corazón de Charlie dio un vuelco, latiendo profusamente en su pecho, casi amenazando de salirse de este. El joven ángel tenía todo su rostro rojo, pero sintiendo una gran alegría surcar su cuerpo. El disfrutaba de su compañía. Una enorme sonrisa se marcó en sus labios y cerró los ojos, sin poder creerlo, estaba demasiado feliz por eso, ya que ella lo había extrañado y quería seguir pasando tiempo con él. 

—Muchas gracias por permitirme eso —murmuro, sinceramente agradecida. 

Él le correspondió con una sonrisa y le invito a acompañarlo a cenar. Sirviendo la mesa para ambos, la ayudo a sentarse muy cortes frente a él, sirviéndose un gran plato de estofado con papas para él y a ella un té con leche acompañado de un de rodajas de pan, sinceramente agradecida, comenzaron a comer, disfrutando de una afable conversación juntos. En un primer momento, Charlie solo se quedaba viendo a Alastor comer mientras una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ante el silencioso sonido de la naturaleza que rodeaba toda la residencia, habiendo ya anochecido, ese silencio parecía aumentar. 

— ¿No tiene problemas viviendo completamente solo? —pregunto, viendo la taza entre sus manos. 

—Estoy bastante acostumbrado a esto —respondió sin siquiera alzar su vista a ella. 

—Podría ser un poco solitario no tener nadie alrededor —agrego ahora. Más Alastor se encogió de hombros. 

—No. Aprecio bastante la soledad en si —respondió, con su misma expresión afable. 

Charlie le miró de nuevo, callada. Aunque el hombre frente a ella se viera bastante cómodo con ese hecho, el ángel no podía dejar de pensar que era un poco triste. Ella no se podía imaginar estando sola tanto tiempo, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin nadie que le acompañara, aunque solo un instante. 

Pero, a pesar de esos sentimientos, decidió ser cauta esta vez y mantenerse callada. Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, ella se ofreció para lavar amablemente los trastes dado que él había preparado todo, Alastor presento un poco reticencias al respecto, alegando que ella era su invitada. Pero Charlie volvió a rebatirle, contestado que era una forma de devolverle el favor por dejarle quedar en su casa esa noche. Con eso, el locutor no pudo rebatirla, permitiéndole tomar dicha tarea. 

Mientras remojaba y limpiaba los platos, se reproducía una nueva melodía proveniente desde la radio de la sala que hizo a Charlie alzar la vista. 

— ¡Oh, recuerdo esta canción! —exclamo ella, muy emocionada mientras se volteaba hacia la sala— ¡La escuché cuando estuvimos paseando la última vez que vine! 

Era una canción bastante movida, con un ritmo pegadizo que le hizo mover sus caderas en conjunción con la música. Aunque ella siempre había entonado canciones suaves, para ser dirigidas para los pequeños ángeles del cielo, Charlie siempre le había encantado toda la música que existía creada por los humanos. Muchas veces trato de escucharlos desde los rincones de la biblioteca que tenían libros musicales, intentando reproducir algunos con su magia, algunas veces lo lograba, otra vez era más difícil, pero esa canción en particular, la había escuchado cuando estaba paseando con Alastor en su primera vez por la tierra. Se sintió tan feliz de escucharla de nuevo, moviéndose alegremente con la melodía ante los curiosos ojos de su acompañante, quien solo sonrió más amplio al verla así. 

—Si es tanto de tu agrado, entonces no podemos perder la oportunidad de bailarla —inquirió él, tomándola de la mano e invitándola a la sala. 

Casi pega un grito, teniendo aun sus manos mojadas, trato de no tropezarse con sus propios pasos cuando llego al medio de la sala, el espacio no era tan amplio, pero para el hombre parecía más que suficiente. Tomándola de una mano y con su otro brazo en su cadera, la acercó a él, causando que Charlie enrojeciera y él se riera de ella por su reacción. 

Aunque la melodía indicaba un baile movido, Alastor se movió con cadencia, indicando cada movimiento que sabía, era desconocido para él ángel. Como buen guía, la tomo firmemente, dando los pasos correctos, galardonándose del ritmo que ella parecía tener implícito en su ser. Poco a poco, fueron tomando más movimiento, cada vez más rápidos y llenos de alegría. Luego él le dio un par de vueltas antes de tomarla por la espalda, ella rio en respuesta antes de ser devuelta en su posición y seguir bailando con paso más seguro. 

—Eso, estás haciéndolo muy bien —le indico su avance, haciendo el ángel tomara confianza.

Ambos siguieron en una alegre danza, muy cerca del otro, dando algunas vueltas, riendo y sonriendo aun cuando la siguiente melodía se hubo cambiado, estaban en un ambiente tan alegre que siguieron inmersos en él hasta que el reloj de la sala dio la indicación que ya eran las once de la noche. Solo así, ambos se detuvieron, aun sonriendo. 

El día ya estaba terminando y Charlie estaba tan feliz, emocionada. A pesar de las dificultades iniciales e incomodidades que tuvieron en su reencuentro, esta vez podía ver que no se había equivocado en sentir una dicha extraña cada vez que se encontraba con Alastor, era algo extraño, algo nacido desde muy profundo de ella y que no sabía que era, pero estaba muy interesada en conocerlo, con grandes expectativas al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz noche mis corazones, nuevamente estoy aquí como había prometido con un nuevo capitulo de Un ángel caído del cielo. Esta vez comenzamos agregando canciones, que particularmente, esta vez me ha encantado por su tono tan hermoso. Espero hayan (o tengan la oportunidad de escucharla).   
> Este capitulo ha sido un poco dificil para mi escribirlo, dado que tengo muchas cosas avanzadas para el final (que ya esta listo, junto con especiales y todo) mientras que hay algunas cosas del desarrollo que están aún en proceso de revisión ¿que les parece por el momento? Se que es el capitulo dos, pero me gustaria saber que les ha parecido. No puedo dejar de tomar referencias de Charlie en relación a Kohaku del anime Wish de las CLAMP (soy un poco vieja y pues, amante de esas diosas del shoujo) ¿alguno lo conoce? ¿Que referencias he marcado? Pueden consultarlo si gustan. Algunas cosas seguiran apareciendo y no puedo esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que se nos aparecen más personajes. Esta vez introducimos a Vaggie, que simplemente adoro como un ángel.   
> Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y nos podamos leer nuevamente el martes, saludos desde Venezuela.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy yo, Elle, con una nueva historia de este curioso fandom que es Hazbin Hotel. Si les soy sincera, estaba desesperada por escribir una historia así. Al principio pensé en hacerlo de Charlie ángel y Alastor demonio (y quizás escriba un OS así, de como nuestro amado radio demon rapta al ángel más querido de Dios, pero eso será luego) pero decidí quedarme con Alastor humano. Ya el trabajo esta casi terminado y avanzado, así que publicare seguido una vez por semana cada martes, espero les guste y puedan seguir conmigo ese tiempo :)


End file.
